All Good Things Must Come To An End
by HerSalvation
Summary: set in 3x22, one shot its about if bonnie never switched klaus and tyler so yea.. so this is my first fanfiction and yeah it might not be that great so sorry about that. also if you read this please review and tell me what you liked and didnt like and btw i felt totally guilty about not writing about whats going on with everyone else. but yea hope you enjoy..which you probably wont


Walking through the graveyard in search of where her friends lie, her heart grew heavier the closer he got. It's been a year. A whole year without Caroline, Tyler, Damon and Stefan. By the time she got to their graves, she was sobbing uncontrollably. It hurt looking at all of her friends' names on their graves but it hurt the most to see his name. Stefan Salvatore. She never forgot that night. She wont ever be able to forget that night….

****

After the emotional phone call with Damon, she partially felt at peace. Of course the thought of Klaus siring her friend's bloodline still lingered but she knew who she wanted to be with. She knew who she belonged to. It was-no it IS Stefan. No matter what they both go through they would always find a way right back to each other. When Matt made the turn heading back to Mystic Falls, she already felt like she was finally returning home.

Once her foot stepped on the ground of Mystic Falls, she immediately started running. All she could think about was '_find Stefan'. _He wasn't that hard to find, considering the fact that he was the only brooding person in the woods. "Stefan", she called out.

He turned around to see her beautiful face. He felt his own face brighten up. Just the sight of her just made him feel like he was alive. Like he knew he was finally breathing. "Elena" he called back to her. Before he could even link, she was in his arms. He felt the warming love he has been longing for, radiate off of her onto him. Right out of the blue, he felt a sharp pain shoot through him from the inside. As blackness overtook him, the last thing he heard was Elena's melodic voice turn into terror when she yelled out his name.

When he opened his eyes, he felt the comforting feel of his bed at the boarding house. As he tried to sit up in search of Elena to reassure her that everything was fine, he fell back down feeling vulnerable and lifeless. "Elena?" he asked with a hoarse voice. "I'm right here Stefan" she replied with a shaky voice. He saw her tearstained face and his heart immediately broke. He knew this was the end. This was their final moment together. "Hey, don't cry, you're too pretty to cry", he teased to lighten the mood even though he felt his own tears forming in his eyes. "You're going to die aren't you?" she said immediately bringing the mood down if that was even possible. Just for his and her own sake, he lied with a tearstained and pale face, "No I'm not. I am not going anywhere. I am going to stay right here and watch you live your life, with or without me in it." She knew him all too well. It was those moments where she wished she didn't know him too well. She could see right past his lie. She knew that this was the end. This was their final moment together. His condition said it all. He was already pale with a tint of gray, he looked cold and his radiant, green eyes were now faded to a grayish green. In the midst of it all she just gave him a reassuring smile and nodded while uncontrollably letting tears fall down her face.

Sure it hurt like hell to touch her face but he needed to. If this was his last moment he might as well spend it by expressing his love to his one true love. She turned her face into his palm and kissed it. If he was going to show his undying love for her then she will too. "Stefan I need to talk to you. "She said. While lightly holding his wrist, she began to confess. "It's you Stefan. It's always going to be you. It wasn't Damon that I wanted, it was you. I'm so sorry that it took me this long to figure it out but I love you Stefan. I love you. And the night you told me that you loved me and I couldn't say it back I hated myself afterwards. I regretted not saying it back to you. I regret the fact that I should have just told you that night, not now when you're obviously going to leave me." the more air she took in, the harder it was to exhale. Just hearing the words come out of her mouth brought his dead heart back to life. He wiped the tears that kept falling from her face and stroked her cheeks. Soon enough he found the strength to speak. "After that night, when you didn't know what you felt, it hurt. Not the fact that you weren't sure of what you felt but because of the fact that I pushed you away. After you left for Denver, I hated myself, but I could never hate you Elena. No matter what we go through I will always love you. I love you Elena." When those three words left his mouth she was sobbing by that point.

Just when a peaceful silence took over Stefan started to cough uncontrollably. After almost 2 minutes of coughing, she found splatters of blood on his white cotton sheets. He kept telling her to leave, not wanting her to see him like this but she refused. She wanted to stay there with him until the end. He kept arguing telling her to go, so she kissed him with all the passion that she has contained for him all these months. He didn't push away so he kissed her back. As dead as he was and seemed, he felt ignited with life and only Elena was able to do that.

Once her lips left his mouth, his heart stopped. His eyes that were filled with green light was now gone. Stefan was dead. The second realization hit her, she cried not caring if anyone nearby could hear her. She tried to shake him awake but it wasn't working. He was gone. He was never coming back. All she could do was to just sit there and cry on his chest. She felt like she was nothing, nothing but a speck. Without Stefan, she felt like nothing. She was nothing without him. After an hour of crying and pleading for him to wake up, she was done. All she did was to wait for Jeremy, Bonnie and Matt to come and take his body away. The whole wait she held onto his hand. Once her friends arrived, her tears started again. Bonnie embraced her friend in a hug wanting to help her but knew that she couldn't. Vampires couldn't come back to life. When Jeremy and Matt took Stefan's body away, his hand fell out of hers and another wave of pain hit her. Even though he was already dead, she felt like she just let him slip away again. Although Stefan is gone she knew that he'll always be near, he'll always remain in her heart.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

She placed a rose on each grave and she knelt down in front of Stefan's grave. "I miss you," she whispered. Then she stood up and walked away fearing that if she stayed any longer someone would have to come to pry her away from his grave.


End file.
